


The Second Entry

by orphan_account



Series: The Eldritch Library [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Because Kaminoa was Fucked Up, Eldritch, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, mention of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fox is among the first CC decanted.That does not help him.
Series: The Eldritch Library [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869496
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	The Second Entry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).



Fox is one of the First. One of the Oldest. It does not help him. All his life, he had to hide the two things that made him him: his Anger and his Love. His anger at how he and his brothers are treated, at their father/template/mentor who do not care, at their makers who treats them like things, like numbers, who murders them and call it decommissioning. At their teachers, mandalorian and freeborn who see what is done to them and do not Act. And at himself, for being powerless, for being unable to Act, to protect his brothers. His love, his undying endless love for his brothers. For the ones of his age who fall a bit behind that he helps when he can. That he takes blame and punishment for when he can afford to. For the Littles, who are so impossibly small, and who don't deserve to be hurt by the monsters keeping them here. He tries to be there for them. Hold them, tell them stories when he can steal moments. Helps hide minor mutations. But he fails. So many times he fails. He sees brilliant brothers taken by Dread Priest or the JP and not come back the same. He sees brothers with harmless mutation get found and murdered. He sees the cruelty. And he cannot act. Not yet. So he buries it. He buries his anger so deep it reaches places it should not have been able to. He buries his love and shields it with hard, cold and bare stone. It's not enough, it never is, but he can survive now. Survive for those that didn't.

Fox is the Commander of the Coruscant Guard. Fox wonders if burying his anger was a mistake and if he shouldn't just blow the Senate sky-high. Fox then looks around, looks at his men who are overworked, bone deep tired and yet keep going and know he can't. He has to hold on. For them. If he breaks, if he breaks the seal on his Rage they will Fall with him. And he Will die before he lets that happen. And so Fox Holds. Fox sees how his brothers are changed by their Jedi, how Wolffe becomes so much more like his namesake everyday, how Ponds seems to Know how he will move before he does, how Bly's General will call him other Names and Bly will answer just as well, how Cody.... How Kote simply Becomes. But he does not have a Jedi, just nightmares and shadows morphing at the corners of his eyes and pretends he does not care. He is Fox. He will Endure and Survive this like he always had. Like he always Will.

Fox has Nu. Fox has a fountain of infinite knowledge and a Shield around his Soul no one and nothing will pierce. Fox has the Moon up in the sky, and he has it's blessing. Fox has the Younglings, and their innocence, their lack of pain finally begin to soothe a wound so old he had nearly forgotten it wasn't supposed to be there. But at his Core? At his Core Fox is still Fox. More stable yes, but still Himself. He is the Anger of a Protector, the Fury coming from the bowel of the Earth. He is the Wrath of the Forgotten Child, and his Revenge will Drown Worlds. But he also is a Brother's Love, a Parent's care, a Leader's will, and so he will not unleash the full force of himself on the undeserving.


End file.
